


Know Your Marks

by Moonlightmusic



Series: Chronicles of a Thief [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Gen, Thieves Guild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 23:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10261088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlightmusic/pseuds/Moonlightmusic
Summary: When word arrives to Mercer that Zayra stole from an ally of the guild, he reprimands her. Yet something comes over him and now he can’t face her.





	

The Cistern was surprisingly bubbling with people as night was casting upon them. Returning only a few moments earlier, Zayra eating a slice of pie alongside Cynric and Rune. All three were talking about the jobs they had recently ran, making jokes, and even talking about the future.

“The best part was he didn’t even suspect a thing,” Cynric told them. “Now he’s gonna wake up and this precious sword will be missing.” They all laughed.

“That’ll teach people to cross the guild,” Rune added. They laughed a little bit more as Zayra took another bite of her pie.

It was times like these that make her grateful to be a part of the guild. They gave her a group of friends and even a second family. Sure they didn’t always get a long, and some member were grumpier than others, but overall it was a positive change for her. It was something she needed.

Glancing over, she saw Brynjolf walk across and gave him a small smile a wave. He returned the wave, but a worried expression was on his face. She continued to watch as he hurried over to Mercer, handing him a letter. After that she turned away.

Mercer was still a mystery to her. He presented himself as a stoic leader who only cared about himself and keeping the guild afloat. And to an extent that was completely true. However, during their time in Windhelm dealing with the whole rigged job ordeal, she saw a different side of him. The one that shouted profanities at the sky as he punched and kicked a tree, attempting to release all his suppressed emotions. It seemed so out of place yet it fit him so well. Nevertheless, both are acting as if it never happened. Maybe it was for the best. 

She was about to tell her two friends something, but before she could open her mouth a loud voice caught everyone’s attention. Her named came from Mercer’s mouth in the form of a yell and when she looked over to him his face meant business. Slowly getting up, she began to walk over to him as her friends wished her the best of luck.

When she arrived over to him Brynjolf left without a word. Mercer’s eyes stared directly at her, and it felt as if her was burning holes into her. “When you were in Solitude, what did you do?” he demanded. His voice was harsh and he never broke his gaze.

“My job,” she told him while matching his gaze. “What is this about?”

He leaned over his desk a little more, still never breaking eye contact. “Do not lie to me Zayra. Tell me exactly what you did. NOW!” His words were now coated with venom and a snarl was on his lips.

She rolled her eyes at him. “I stole a ring from the court wizard and that’s it. I did my job,” she emphasized.

“Oh really now,” he cocked an eyebrow, “then explain this.” He threw the letter down in front of her and she quickly picked it up. Skimming through it, it was from Erikur of Solitude. It was a complaint about how he saw someone in thieves guild armor leaving his home and how he found a few items to be missing. “Now tell me the truth,” Mercer demanded.

Zayra let out a sigh as she broke their gaze, realizing she had been caught in a lie. Placing the letter down, she brought her eyes back up. He began to impatiently tap his finger on the desk, telling her he was waiting. “I did go to his house, but I didn’t think it would be that bad,” she admitted.

“You didn’t think it would be that bad” he mocked. “Have you learned nothing during your time with us? Did you happen to even look around the door before you broke in?” He was now standing straight, his posture now matching his fuming voice and penetrating eyes. He was pissed. He was beyond pissed. “DID YOU?”

Without thinking, she took a step back. “No.” Her voice was now quiet, almost inaudible. Confusion washed over her face. Why was he asking that? It was such a specific question. A part of her wanted to ask why, but she knew deep down that was a bad idea. However, that part that wanted to took over. “Why would I lo-” She stopped mid-sentence, it finally hit her. “Shadowmarks.”

“Yeah, shadowmarks,” he drew out. “You know; the book I gave you a week after you joined us. Did you even bother to read it?” He was speaking to her as if she was a child, almost berating her.

"I did in fact,” she told him as she took a step forward. Both were lucky that there was a desk separating them, or else a punch would be thrown. “I guess I forgot.”

“You guess? There’s no guessing.”

“I did forget,” she clarified.

Neither of them spoke for a moment. All Mercer did was stare at her, but something about it was off. No longer did he look angry. An almost blank yet muddled expression took control of his face. Zayra could’ve sworn she saw his cheeks turn a light red. He turned away and no longer did they face one another.

“Zayra,” he sighed, “your little fuck up is gonna cost the guild a lot of septims to fix. Erikur is one of our more important clients.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Sorry is not gonna cut it,” he told her. He walked out from behind his desk, but still never looked at her. He picked up a ledger that sat on a barrel near the guild vault. Once back to his desk, he opened it and glued his eyes to it. “What in Nocturnal’s name possessed you to do this?”

Why won’t you look at me she thought to herself. She knew better than to ask. “It’s just that… He acts so arrogant. That asshole thinks he can’t be touched. I thought I would teach him a lesson, and show him this he can’t hide behind his wealth.”

"Maven acts exactly the same way yet I don’t see you robbing her house,” he reminded her. “Or is that because you already know the consequence to that action?” Her silence was answer enough. “You can’t forget the basic aspects of being a thief.”

“I know.” Zayra wanted this conversation to be over. Looking at him, his eyes were still glued to the ledger. It was weird. At first, all he wanted to do was stare at her, ensuring she knew his feelings on the matter. But now he won’t even glance at her. Why?

“You know you won’t be getting paid for a while,” he told her while shutting the ledger. Still, he did not look up.

“I understand.”

“Just go,” he told her.

Without another word, she left and returned to Rune and Cynric. What she didn’t know however was that he finally looked up. He watched her walk away.

~~~

Hours passed before Mercer finally returned to his home. He needed a drink, but he wouldn’t dare drink with the others. He didn’t need to say what didn’t need to be known. Pouring an imported wine into a goblet, he went to his room and took a seat by the fireplace.

Zayra. The damn woman wouldn’t leave his mind. At one moment he was reprimanding her and the next he couldn’t bear to face her. He only had himself to blame however. He was letting these feelings, whatever they happened to be, get the best of him. That needed to stop.

Feelings similar to these led to Gallus’s downfall.

Yet the question that remained is how. He’s tried and failed, which was made quite evident today. In fact, he had no clue what to do, and that pissed him off. A lot of things today pissed him off.

He took a sip of the wine, trying to clear his head. It did nothing of the sort.

He wasn’t falling for her, at least not in the typical sense. However, it would be a lie to say he wasn’t attracted to her. No. He wanted sex and nothing more. He didn’t want a romantic relationship, just a sexual one.

At least that’s what he told himself.

Mercer finished off his wine and decided to attempt to get some sleep. There was enough in the guilds fund to pay Erikur back for all the stolen goods, so that matter was handled. Still, the trust factor needed to be fix but Maven assured him that she would handle it. He realized there would be no reason to cut Zayra’s pay, and he would debate with himself in the morning on whether or not he actually would.


End file.
